51st NHL All-Star Game
The 51st NHL All-Star Game took place on February 4, 2001 at the Pepsi Center in Denver, Colorado (home to the Colorado Avalanche who would later in the 2000-01 NHL season win the Stanley Cup). The final score was North America 14, World 12. Super Skills Competition The North America All-Stars won their first-ever skills competition since the North America–World All-Star format was in place. Colorado Avalanche's Joe Sakic, Vancouver Canucks' Ed Jovanovski and Philadelphia Flyers' Simon Gagne teamed to win the puck control relay while Mighty Ducks of Anaheim' Paul Kariya would win his third-straight individual Puck Control Relay event. Colorado Avalanche Ray Bourque won the Shooting Accuracy event again. He has won the event for the eighth time. Tampa Bay Lightning's Fredrik Modin won the Hardest-Shot title. His shot was clocked at 102.1 miles per hour. Boston Bruins' Bill Guerin won the Fastest Skater event with a time 13.69 seconds. Joe Sakic, Bill Guerin, and Los Angeles Kings' Luc Robitaille pot three goals in the inaugural pass and score competition. Buffalo Sabres' Dominik Hasek faces breakaways from Dallas Stars' Brett Hull, Ray Bourque and Pittsburgh Penguins' Mario Lemieux in the breakaway relay. Individual Event Winners *'Puck Control Relay': Paul Kariya (Mighty Ducks of Anaheim) *'Fastest Skater': Bill Guerin (Boston Bruins) (13.690 seconds) *'Accuracy Shooting': Ray Bourque (Colorado Avalanche) (4 hits & 6 shots) *'Hardest Shot': Fredrik Modin (Tampa Bay Lightning) (102.1 mph) *'Goaltenders Competition': Sean Burke (Phoenix Coyotes) (4 GA and 13 shots) Game Background The 2000-01 NHL season was highlighted by the return of Mario Lemieux. After three and a half years in retirement, Lemieux returned to NHL action and with it came a selection to his ninth NHL All-Star Game. Notching a goal and an assist for the North America All-Stars, Lemieux’s All-Star totals climbed to 12 goals and 10 assists for 22 points. He trails only Wayne Gretzky for the All-Star Game’s all-time leading scoring title (13–12–25). Bill Guerin (Worcester, MA), Tony Amonte (Hingham, MA) and Doug Weight (Warren, MI) played as an all-American line, combining for 13 points (six goals, seven assists). In his All-Star Game debut, Guerin recorded a hat trick and added two assists, capturing MVP honors. The North America All-Stars defeated the World All-Stars 14–12, setting a new All-Star Game record for most goals scored by both teams in one game (26). Rosters\Game Summary *'Referees': Mick McGeough and Richard Trottier *'Linesmen': Randy Mitton and Mark Wheler *'Television': ABC, CBC and SRC Roster Notes *Sean Burke won in a penalty shot tie-breaker with Evgeni Nabokov. Both goaltenders posted two-goals against in the Breakaway Relay and the Pass and Score Events. *Chris Pronger was voted as a starter, but was not able to play due to injury. Ed Jovanovski was selected as his replacement while Rob Blake was named as his replacement in the starting lineup. Blake was still a member of the Kings at the time of the All-Star Game. Several weeks later, he was traded to the Colorado Avalanche on February 21, 2001. *Vincent Damphousse was selected, but was unable to play due to injury and Simon Gagne was named as his replacement. *Al MacInnis was selected, but was unable to play due to injury and Scott Niedermayer was named as his replacement. *Jaromir Jagr was voted as a starter, but was not able to play due to injury and Milan Hejduk was named as his replacement. *Alexander Mogilny was selected, but was unable to play due to injury and Sergei Samsonov was named as his replacement. Category:NHL All-Star Games